


I accidentally slammed my whole body onto their hotel room window

by theknightjack



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anyways, Crack, Fluff, M/M, domestic crack, inspired by the one chirpy passage in navarra, sparrow pov, wait it's a waxbill not a sparrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightjack/pseuds/theknightjack
Summary: Eddy and Brett's Navarra, from a waxbill's point of view.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, TwoSet Violin - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I accidentally slammed my whole body onto their hotel room window

It was a chilly night in Canada when I accidentally slammed my whole body onto their hotel room window.

Did it hurt? Yes, it very much did. My right wing was bent in… a very wrong way. Oh no. What do I do? Should I just try to fly? I heard from the ducks that we should not go too near to human territories, they could eat us, what if they squashed me with their big feet, what if they feed me to cats, what if-

Oh no, the door thing is opened. Is it the humans?...

“Yo Eddy, I was right! Something did hit our window!”

“Really now? What is it?”

“I think it’s a bird… a sparrow? I don’t actually know a lot of birds.”

I am a waxbill, doofus.

“It hit our window? Is it hurt?” The taller human, I think he’s the one named Eddy, popped out of the door as well. “I guess… oof, one of its wings is on a weird angle. What do we do?” 

Oh no, now they found out I’m hurt! Will they understand that I am not actually delicious to eat?

Okay, the other person tried to lift my right wing... which is the one that’s bent. Is he stupid?!

“Brett, Brett, no! It’s hurting it!” Oh, the Eddy guy understood my screechy chirp. Good, Brett guy is making it worse.

Eddy guy tried to pick me up. Ah, that’s nicer. No more additional angle to my wing. “I don’t know what to do! Should we take him to a vet?” Brett guy looks jittery, I guess he’s that eager to eat me. Maybe he’s hungry.

“Can we? I mean, do we have time? We’re still on tour and everything…” Eddy guy looks hesitant. Will he try not to eat me?

“I think it wouldn’t take much time. It’s a small bird, won’t it heal quickly? Like in three days, a week?”

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

Okay, things I learned from these humans; they are kind. They have no intentions of eating me (Even though sometimes, when they eat, the crispy thing they chomp on looks familiar...). But they're slightly dumb. Or stupid, could be both.

Taller human, Eddy, once forgot that he’s tall, and smacked himself in the face while opening his ceiling box. (The waxbill meant a kitchen cupboard.) I thought birds and bees are the only creatures that smack into stuff.

Smaller human, Brett, likes to do weird stuff. When Eddy got injured he went and put his face reeeally close to the ouchie place. Then he put on stuff on it and wrapped it with other stuff. He’s weird.

Also turns out, they are humans who plays these wood box… with another long wood thing. I wonder what those are, but the woody things produce a nice tune! I’ve never heard this before. Sometimes it even sounds chirpy! Like birds!

It sounds like they’re trying to communicate with me. So sometimes, I sang along with them. 

“Jack, are you trying to join us in Navarra?” Brett smirked. “That’s so cute.”

“Keep singing, Jack. It sounds nice. And surprisingly in tune,” Eddy added.

Why did they call me Jack, you ask? Well, it went like this:

“You know, like Jack Sparrow? A sparrow named Jack?”

“Brett, I looked him up. He’s a waxbill, not a sparrow.”

“But he can pass as one!” “They’re different…” “I don’t care, Eddy, I’m still calling him Jack.”

Eddy laughed heartily. “Okay then. Hello, Jack.”

And now I have a name. It’s Jack. I am a spar- a waxbill. Phew, went through an identity crisis there. I now live in this one tree near the hotel my former owners – fosters? – lived. For a couple days I was nursed by two men playing a wooden box with long wooden stick. It was very fun because I get to sing along with them, and I think they call the tune Navarra. 

I like living with them, even though they are sometimes stupid. They play with me all the time, give me nice foodies, and sometimes allow me to jump on their laps. It was very exciting living with them! I hope one day I can meet them again.

**Author's Note:**

> yea idk this popped up in my mind


End file.
